


Her Ghost Abides

by nijijin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijijin/pseuds/nijijin
Summary: (07/08/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"I suppose you Yanks want to dress up like Native Americans and throw some of my teabags out the airlock."

"Well I was hoping you and your team might figure out some way to give us a spectacular fireworks display. Oh...hmmmm...maybe by blowing a few things up? But naw...you're probably too busy or don't want..."

"JON! Don't even think of saying such a horrid thing or I shall be forced to wash your mouth out."

Jon grinned teasingly at Malcolm who suggestively waggled his eyebrows back.

"It will be my pleasure to blow up effigies of George Washington and Thomas Jefferson."

Sea greens gave innocent storm blues a withering glare.

Sky blues only continued to stare aimlessly out the view port without comment.

Jon sighed in frustration. Trip had changed so much since visiting Florida.where Elizabeth died. It certainly would take time for the deeply hurt, family loving Southerner to find a way to deal with his loss. But so far, he wasn't dealing and wasn't letting anyone offer comfort.not even his lovers. Trip especially didn't seem to want anything to do with Malcolm. And from the defeated look that now constantly graced his beautiful face, that fact wasn't lost on the Brit.

Though Malcolm had never said a peep about Trip's rant in the corridor Jon found out about that first biting exchange. Since then, whether intentional or unintentional, Trip actually seemed to snub every attempt Malcolm made to console. Each time the smaller man would suffer silently and pull himself back and away ever so slightly. Though Malcolm said he was "fine" Jon knew that Trip's rejection confused and wounded their lover.

Jon tried desperately to gently coax Trip back to them. The Cogenitor fiasco made the older man cautious of ever forcefully confronting Trip again. He had almost lost them both that time. He recalled a livid Armory Officer in his face giving him a taste of what he himself dished out to an already guilt ridden Commander. Yet this less confrontational approach didn't seem any better. It was obvious that the Engineer was floundering and that Malcolm was close to retreating completely. A rustle of movement and soft voice brought Jon back to the present.

"Well, I best get working on those explosives then. It's what I do after all."

Without saying goodnight or waiting for any response Malcolm turned on his heel and left the Captain's quarters. For the first time that evening Trip turned sharply as if to say something only to catch a glimpse of the swiftly moving Lieutenant before the door shut.

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was gone.

Mouths gaping, eyes blinking both men stood slowly and stared at the closed door. Jon prayed it would open again to a laughing Malcolm bounding in.searching out Porthos for a quick tussle before planting a sloppy kiss on Jon's lips and ruffling Trip's hair affectionately.

But the door never did open and the room remained stubbornly silent.

Jon could feel the anger begin to well up from deep in his heart and soul. His rage swirled stronger than when the Cogenitor killed itself. For God's sake this time it was Malcolm. the man they loved...who willing had laid himself bare to them physically and emotionally...who would gladly die for them. Trying to keep his fury in check Jon turned hard eyes at Trip.

"Why?"

The Commander couldn't miss the disgust woven into the accusatory word.

Trip's glassy, haunted eyes begged Jon's forgiveness briefly before his tired body slumped to the floor. Pulling knees up to chest the younger blonde buried his face and began to cry softly. Though not quite the reaction he expected Jon moved into action. Crossing the room in two strides his broad shoulders and arms went quickly around Trip crushing healing comfort and understanding into the aching soul. Jon soothed words warmly into Trip's ear as he rocked steadily back and forth. Feather light kisses and caressing hands finally encouraged the Southerner to voice an answer to Jon's forgotten question.

"He...he's so li...like her, Jon."

"What was that, love?"

"Mm...m...Mal, he's so much like Lizzie. That's why, Jon."

Jon hugged tighter and closer letting Trip know that he understood. Archer waited patiently for his lover to continue.

"Lizzie has...had those same color eyes. And they always gave ya the feelin' that mischief was playin behind em...just like Malcolm's.

Jon smiled into Trip's hair knowing exactly what he meant.

"Sometimes Mal tilts his head a certain way and it reminds me of Lizzie when she was a kid wantin to play with me and my friends."

"They both got that laugh that sounds like music's playin."

Trip snorted a little and continued.

"They both got some strange eatin habits too."

Jon let out a shaky laugh himself thinking of peanut butter on pancakes.

"Lizzie...Malcolm are big surprises in small packages. Sometimes wondered if Lizzie could take Mal in a fight."

"When Mal gets to babblin on nonstop about somethin and hands me a tool it reminds me of when Lizzie and I chattered about silly stuff while puttin away momma's dishes after supper."

And so Trip continued to talk about Lizzie and Malcolm as Jon for the most part stayed silent. He held the younger man and continued to coax him with kisses and caresses to reveal just how much he loved his sister and their lover.

"...and tempers...just like when lightenin touches ground and ya can see that white hot flashpoint."

Trip could feel Jon nod his agreement into his neck.

"Oh Jonny, they both got so much love inside of em ya just gotta pinch yerself knowin how much of it's fer ya."

Trip began to sob again as he realized that he would never know the love of a sister again and quite possibly had lost the love of an incredible man.

"Ah pushed him away cause ah don't think.ah know he's gonna...die. Oh God...she's dead...Lizzie's gone. If he dies...Jonny...Ah couldn't take it...not again...not ever again."

"Trip, God I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Jon put his finger under the strong, chiseled chin buried in his chest and lifted.

"More importantly Trip, I don't think Malcolm knows. He doesn't understand what he's done...he thinks you hate him. You've got to tell him, love."

Trip shook his head, "Ah messed up again, Jon. There's no way he's gonna forgive me. Ah can't even think of what to say to get him to."

"Tell him what you just told me."

Trip pulled back and looked into the confident smiling face of his friend and lover.

"What do ya think he'll do?"

Jon grinned, "Malcolm's gonna pinch himself knowing how much you love him."

Finally a flicker of the old Trip bloomed on that gorgeous face, "Ya know ah pinch myself knowin ya love me too."

"I do you know...love you very much, Trip."

"A know darlin."

Their soft kiss was the first in quite some time. This one was bittersweet...for loved ones lost or hurt. The second promised a hint of things to come...of touchdown lightening. Trip whimpered the loss of Jon's comforting body as the bigger man pulled away and stood up. Gratefully accepting Jon's hand the Engineer was pulled up into a tight embrace. Someday Trip would have to tell Jon about the ways he was like Lizzie. Jon gave one last encouraging hug before steering Trip towards the door.

"Come on...we've got to go put some mischief back into some pretty beautiful eyes."

"Yeah, I've got a hankering to hear some rude comment about being a bloody wanker."

Arm in arm the two made their way down the corridors of Enterprise towards home...towards family...towards Malcolm.


End file.
